Seven Kin of Purgatory
|base of operations= Grimoire Heart Airship (Former) |status=Disbanded |leader= |members= Kain Hikaru Rustyrose |temporary members = |former members= Zancrow (Deceased) Meredy (Defected) Zoldeo (Deceased) Azuma (Deceased) Capricorn (Defected) Ultear Milkovich (Defected) |manga debut= Chapter 209 |anime debut= Episode 101 }} The Seven Kin of Purgatory (煉獄の七眷属 Rengoku no Nana Kenzoku) was the strongest team of the Dark Guild, Grimoire Heart.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Page 20 Overview The team consists of seven extremely powerful, deadly Mages, who have each been personally trained and raised by their Guild Master, Hades. Because each one of them is able to use Lost Magic, Hades considers them unbeatable. Even Yomazu, a Mage who was able to fight on par with, and temporarily overwhelm, Gajeel Redfox, a Mage renowned for his phenomenal strength and fighting prowess, claimed that before the Seven Kin, he stood no chance, not even against a single one of them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 17-19 They are the Dark Guild's main attack force and are the primary reason that Grimoire Heart reigns over the other Dark Guilds as the strongest. Members *'Ultear Milkovich': The manipulative, mysterious daughter of Ur is the eldest of the Seven Kin of PurgatoryFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 221, Page 19, as well as their former leader before her defection with Meredy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 250, Page 10 *'Zancrow': An arrogant and violent young man who is prideful of his Guild's strength.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Pages 9-10 *'Capricorn/Zoldeo': A tall, emotionless goat-like member who has authority over Yomazu and Kawazu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 213, Page 8 He is later revealed to be the Celestial Spirit Capricorn under the possession of a Dark Mage named Zoldeo, who desires to return to his human form after accidentally possessing Capricorn.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 16-19 *'Rustyrose': A sadistic, yet poetic, bespectacled man dressed in fancy designer clothing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 210, Page 8 *'Kain Hikaru': A large and overweight, albeit very strong, clumsy man with a speech disorder.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 210, Pages 7-8Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 226, Pages 2-4 *'Meredy': A petite, young girl who views Ultear as a mother figure.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 230, Page 12 *'Azuma': A stern and muscular man who seeks worthy opponents to fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220, Pages 6-7 Missions Find the keys to Zeref's seal The Seven Kin of Purgatory, throughout the years, searched for magical keys that were said to be able to "awaken" the infamous Dark Mage, Zeref.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 102, Pages 19-20 In order to find all of the keys, the team were willing to destroy the cities that were blocking their path and to exterminate all the cities' residents. The only exception was Meredy, who became a member of the Seven Kin of Purgatory after her own home was destroyed by the group.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 230, Pages 10-13 They managed to find all of them, however, it was later revealed, by Zeref himself, that the keys' ability to awaken The Black Wizard was merely a myth forged by his worshipers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 250, Pages 3-4 *'Status:' Success Infiltrate Tenrou Island The Seven Kin of Purgatory were assigned to infiltrate Tenrou Island and defeat all of the Fairy Tail members, as well as to capture Zeref along the way.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 210, Pages 6-10 The team led the attack on the island,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Pages 14-18 but they were later defeated by the Fairy Tail Mages. Ultimately, the mission was a critical failure. Zeref escaped, and, in the end, Rustyrose and Kain remained the only active members out of the Seven Kin of Purgatory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Page 12 *'Status:' Failure References Navigation Category:Factions Category:Grimoire Heart Members Category:Antagonist